My Love-Life Story
by nonaOh
Summary: [ChanHun] Its 'bout my fuckin' love and life story. Psst! u will envy -Oh Sehun
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Love-Life Story**

Cast : Oh Sehun x Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^**_

Kata orang-orang, kehidupan Sehun itu adalah impian semua gadis. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun itu tumbuh ditengah-tengah keluarga konglomerat yang penuh kasih sayang. Dianugerahi wajah cantik, body sexy, kulit putih mulus, tinggi semampai, lah intinya dia gambaran dewi aprodite di zaman modern lah. Ah, dan satu lagi, dia punya pacar seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang super tampan, dan super tinggi. Serius ini gak berlebihan. Dan masalah kejeniusan gak usah ditanya lagi kan ya?

Tapi kalo menurut pepatah kan, no body perfect kan ya. So, Sehun pun enggak se-perfect itu juga sih kehidupannya. Dia punya banyak sisi yang jauh dari kata perfect. Ya manusiawi lah. Contoh nya aja, Sehun itu gak pinter, yah meskipun gak bodoh juga. Dia juga orang yang egois, labil dan gampang banget terperangaruh. Baperan pula. Tapi ada satu sifat jelek dari dalam dirinya yang mampu membuat siapa aja gemas pengen gigit Sehun. Yah, dia itu super manja dan penuh aegyo.

Kayak yang tengah ia lakuin saat ini. "Ih sayang… enggak mau tau. Pokoknya aku mau bubble tea sekarang. Rasa cokelat. Nanti aku bayar pake kisseu. Hehehe. Palli palli!"

Sehun lagi ngerayu pacarnya minta dibeliin bubble tea. Padahal sekarang udah jam sembilan malem. Macem ibu-ibu hamil yang lagi ngidam kan. Tapi untung aja pacarnya itu sayang dan sabar banget sama kelakuan Sehun yang semaunya. Ya jelas diturutin aja.

Sambil nunggu pacaranya datang bawa minuman favoritnya itu, Sehun asik mainin iphone 7 plus nya. Buka semua applikasi media social yang ada di ponselnya. Itung-itung ngusir bosen dan gabut.

Ting!

Ada notif dari akun instagramnya. Langsung aja dibuka sama Sehun. Ada direct message. Dari Kris.

Oh Kris.

Lah si Kris?!

Buru-buru Sehun bangun dari acara rebahannya. Duh kenapa nih tumben mantan pacaranya nge-dm. Perasaan udah lama banget lost-contact sejak mereka putus empat tahun lalu. Dari pada makin penasaran dia buka aja dm nya.

 _ **KrisWu**_

 _ **Hun, whats up**_?

Yailah, dasar bule. Sok keren banget sih nyapanya.

 _ **OohSehun**_

 _ **Fine. Yaa?**_

Kata si Baekhyun , kalo ketemu ato lagi chatting sama mantan ,Sehun harus sok judes dan dingin. Katanya sih biar gak keliatan banget kalo dia seneng, ntar keliatan murahan lagi. Bisa-bisa mereka berpikir kalo Sehun pengen banget di ajak balikan. Lah ogah, orang pacaranya sekarang aja udah almost-perfect banget. Mana mau Sehun ninggalin _Dobi_ -nya. Tapi kalo mau jadi selingkuhannya Sehun, ya gampang lah ntar dipikir-pikir lagi. Hehe.

 _ **KrisWu**_

 _ **Miss ya. So bad.**_

Lah? Apa-apaan ini. Tiba-tiba bilang kangen segala. Kepentok pinggiran kusen jendela kali tuh kepalanya. Kan Sehun jadi serrr-serrr an aja nih. Pake acara merona juga lagi. Duh perlu diingetin lagi ya, Sehun itu baperan.

 _ **OohSehun**_

 _ **Bajak?**_

Pengennya sih Sehun bilang, _'Serius kamu kangen aku Kris? Kamu gak bisa moveon dari aku ya? Mau ngajak balikan? Jadi selingkuhan aku aja mau gak?',_ tapi enggak jadi. Dia masih berpegang teguh sama omongan Baekhyun. Biar macem cabe kurang belaian gitu, dia kalo ngomong sering ada benernya sih.

 _ **KrisWu**_

 _ **Ofc no.**_

 _ **Tapi serius I miss yaa. Udah lama sih sebenernya.**_

Kris Sialan! Niat banget pengen bikin Sehun teriak-teriak macem gadis labil yang baru dichat temen facebook 'Leh nal gx?' Idih.

"Omo! Omo! Ini gak serius kan?" Jerit Sehun sambil nepukin pipinya pake telapak tanganya yang halus dan lembut. Jadinya enggak begitu sakit deh.

"Apanya yang gak serius?"

Suara husky tiba-tiba menginterupsi acara jerit-jerit alaynya.

"Gosh! Chanyeol! Ngagetin aja sih!" Duh Sehun suka gak kontrol. Ngegas banget kalo lagi kaget.

Btw, itu suara Chanyeol. Pacarnya Sehun. Salah satu _the most wanted_ di kampus mereka. "Ya kamu sih dipanggil-panggil gak jawab. Lagi ngepoin siapa sih?"

Dan Sehun cuma nyengir cantik. Masa iya harus jujur kalo dia abis chatting sama mantannya yang katanya lagi kangen dia. Duh, ya jangan lah nanti Chanyeol marah lagi. Jadi, dia pending dulu chattingan sama Kris.

Ngomongin soal Chanyeol,meskipun dia itu orangnya kalem dan humoris , dia bakalan serem banget kalo lagi marah. Pernah ditahun pertama mereka pacaran, Chanyeol marah sama Sehun sampai hampir seminggu. Dia gak mau diajak ngomong, ditemuin aja gak mau. Katanya sih dia kecewa banget sama Sehun yang pergi _clubbing_ dan mabuk. Dia gak suka pacarnya bergaul terlalu bebas. Gaul boleh asal tau batasan. Duh _husband material_ banget gak sih?

.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun lagi rebahaan diatas tempat tidurnya sambil dipeluk Chanyeol. Jangan lupain, sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam bubble tea. Minuman favorit dari zaman sekolah dasar.

"Katanya mau ganti pake kisseu, mana nih?" Tagih Chanyeol sambil ngecup pucuk kepala Sehun berkali-kali. _Oh dear_ , Sehun kadang suka gak kuat kalo Chanyeol lagi romantis kayak gini. Rasanya pengen nyerahin seluruh jiwa raga ke Chanyeol tanpa babibu lagi deh. Eh, kalo raga kan emang udah dia serahin ke Chanyeol. Oopss!

"Eung, mau kisseu dimana hm?"

Sialan. Sehun emang hobi banget ngegodain Chanyeol. Dan sebagai lelaki normal ya mana Chanyeol tahan kan? Dia gak mesum lho, serius. Tapi kalo disuguhin yang menggoda macem Sehun ya gak boleh ditolak lah. Bego kali.

"Mana aja yang penting bisa bikin kamu mendeseh. Hehe." Tuh jawaban Chanyeol normalkan? Enggak mesum kan?

"Uhm, di-pipi?"

Sok polos. Padahal biasanya suka dipolosin. Gzzz!

"Yah masa dipipi doang. Perjuangan banget loh aku cari bubble tea buat kamu."

Sehun menggigit lengan Chanyeol yang dari tadi dia buat bantalan kepalanya."Plis Chanyeol sayang, dari rumah kamu ke coffioca cuma sepuluh menit!"

"Arggh! Sakit sayang!" Chanyeol ngusap lengannya keras-keras. Sehun kalo ngegigit emang enggak pernah main-main. Yakin deh, abis ini lengannya pasti lebam.

"Lemah. Gitu aja sakit. Dih." Mulutnya Sehun emang sesuatu. Kalo ngomong tuh gak pernah disaring dulu. Udah banyak banget orang yang jadi korban sakit hati gara-gara mulut pedes Sehun. Tapi gak sedikit juga yang keenakan gara-gara mulut Sehun. Contoh nya aja tuh si Chanyeol yang sering keenakan karena kerja keras mulutnya Sehun. Heuheuheu.

"Sini, aku cium lengannya biar cepet sembuh. Sekalian bayar bubble tea."

"Enak aja!" gantian Chanyeol yang nyentil kening Sehun. "Kalo mau nyembuhin lengan aku pake ciuman ya terserah aja. Tapi kalo sekalian buat bayar perjuangan aku bawain bubble ya mana aku mau lah yang."

Sehun cuma muter bola matanya malas. "Berisik banget sih bego." Ucapnya sebelum nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Terus dilumatnya bibir Chanyeol buru-buru. Suara kecipak dua bibir mulai terdengar. Chanyeol tersenyum dibuatnya. Dia juga enggak mau kalah sama Sehun. So, dia juga bales lumat bibir Sehun. Sesekali lidahnya ngejilat bibir dan mulut Sehun. Tangannya juga gak bisa nganggur gitu aja. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba pantat sintal Sehun, sedang tangan kirinya berusaha naruh bubble tea ke meja nakas.

"Engghhh Chan…" Desan Sehun yang merasakan salah satu tangan Chanyeol mulai meremas-remas pipi pantatnya. "Ughh Chan…"

"Eunghh Why sayang?" Chanyeol membalas desahan Sehun disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Eunghhh..bass…ahh…"

Chanyeol ngelepasin tautan bibir mereka. "Cepet banget eh?" tanyanya sambil menyeka saliva dibibir Sehun. Serius, kecantikan Sehun nambah berratus kali lipat kalo dia lagi dibakar gairah. Kemudian Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan menuntut. Dia udah dapet lampu ijo buat ena-ena sama Sehun. Duh mana tahan!

.

.

Cklek!

"Kak

…Sehun!"

Taeyong sialan!

.

.

Chanyeol enggak marah sama Taeyong ─adiknya Sehun─ kok, cuma kesel aja gitu. Padahal tinggal nunggu hitungan detik dia bakal ena-ena sama Sehun. Serius, dia udah kangen banget pengen nyicipin tubuh sexy Sehun. Hampir tiga minggu dia enggak nggerayangin tubuh mulus Sehun.

Tiba-tiba aja si Taeyong ngedeketin Chanyeol yang lagi duduk disofa sambil merengut. Tapi enggak imut. "Kak, masih tegang ya?" bisikan biadab itu terdengar ditelinga kiri Chanyeol. "Sialan!"

Taeyong cuma bisa ketawa sambil mukulin bantalan sofa. "Buruan sana ditidurin kak, nyeri ntar kalo kelamaan." Dan ketawanya makin kenceng aja tuh anak.

"Enyah aja sana, setan!"

Chanyeol mulai murka, nendang tulang kering Taeyong sampe dia belingsatan karena sakit. Bener-bener sakit.

"Sakit bego!" Taeyong ngelempar bantal ke wajah kusut Chanyeol. "Eh btw, kalian kalo lagi nge-sex bdsm ya? Serius kenceng benget desahannya kak Sehun. Papa sama mama aja sampe ngeri kalo lewat depan kamar ini pas kalian lagi nge-sex"

Belum sempet Chanyeol ngejawab Taeyong, pintu kamar Sehun dibuka. Terus muncul wajah cantik Sehun yang lagi senyum sumpringah.

"Kenapa sih kok suasananya tegang gini?" pertanyaan polos dari mulut yang udah enggak polos milik Sehun.

"Duh kak, yang tegang bukan suasananya. Tapi 'itu' nya kak Chanyeol yang tegang. HAHAHA"

"Bocah sialan!"

Dengan masih ketawa sambil meringis sakit karena tulang kering nya masih berdenyut sakit, Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya terus jalan mau keluar dari kamar Sehun, tapi sebelum dia nutup pintu dia teriak kenceng banget. "Kak Chanyeol kalo mau nyodok pelan-pelan aja, biar desahan kak Sehun gak bangunin Vivi." ─Vivi itu anjing Sehun, hadiah dari Chanyeol pas dia ulang tahun.

Anjir kan.

.

.

.

"Dipanggil mama kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil nyecup punggung tangan Sehun. Fyi aja nih, mereka berdua gak jadi ena-ena. Si Chanyeol udah gak mood katanya. Lah bego, padahal Sehun sih masih oke-oke aja.

"Biasa, diajakin dateng ke tempat bakti sosial komunitasnya Mama." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Tapi senyumnya makin merekah aja, _eye smile_ nya bikin Chanyeol tegang lagi. Duh.

"Kok keliatan seneng banget? Biasanya ogah-ogahan kalo diajak kaya gitu."

Ya gimana Sehun enggak seneng kalo "Kata Mama, kalo aku ikut bakal dibeliin Prada baru hehe." Dasar shopaholic.

"Pantes. cerah banget senyumnya yang."

Sehun cuma ngangguk aja. "Terus kita mau ngapain nih? Kamu beneran gak pengen ena-ena? Padahal tadi aku udah basah loh." Kampretos. Jujur banget sih.

Sebenernya sih Chanyeol juga masih pengen. Pengen ngerjain tubuh Sehun sampe pagi kalo bisa. Tapi ya gimana ya, dia masih kepikiran sama omongan Taeyong tadi.

Bukan.

Bukan yang suara desahan Sehun yang bikin mama sama papa nya ngeri. Tapi tentang nge-sex bdsm.

Serius, Chanyeol belum kepikiran pengen bdsm-an sama Sehun sebelumnya, tapi setelah denger omongan Taeyong, ia seperti dianugerahi ide cemerlang gitu. Bdsm-an sama Sehun kayaknya wajib dicoba kan ya. Apalagi dia udah lama juga gak nge-sex bareng sehun.

Tapi jangan malam ini juga, dia kan belum nyiapin mainan yang buat begituan. Ntar gak seru lagi.

"Sayang? Malah ngelamun sih?" Sehun nepuk-nepuk manja dada Chanyeol. Dielus, dan dibelai juga.

"Besok aja sayang. Malem ini aku ada tugas, mau balik aja deh." Ini dia gak bohong kok. Anak kedokteran tugas nya enggak kenal ampun coy. Untung dia mewarisi otak jenius ayahnya, jadi gak harus rajin belajar dia udah pasti dapetin IPK cumlaude.

"Besok? Dimana?"

"Gampang. Di hotel juga gapapa. Besok aku jemput yang."

"Uh, yaudah deh. Aku udah kangen kamu masukin nih."

Lah omongan Sehun emang menjerumus banget. Ujung-ujungnya kok mesum. Bikin Chanyeol makin gemes pengen nyodok .HAHA.

.

.

.

 _ **To be continue?**_

 _ **Ps: mau lempar recehan gak? Ehe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Love-Life Story**

Cast : Oh Sehun x Park Chanyeol

.

.

.

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy the story ^^**_

Sehun baru aja balik ke kamar sehabis nganter Chanyeol balik. Maksudnya cuma nganterin sampe teras depan rumahnya aja sih. Masa iya Sehun harus nganter sampe depan teras rumahnya Chanyeol. Nanti kan gak lucu kalo abis itu Chanyeol gantian nganter Sehun balik. Terus Sehun nganter Chanyeol lagi. Ah tau ah.

Intinya Sehun sekarang udah ada dikamarnya nih, terus masuk kamar mandi. Gosok gigi, cuci muka, cuci tangan dan kaki. Enggak lupa juga dia pake cream malam biar membantu meremajakan kulit dan memberikan nutrisi yang dibutuhkan kulit wajahnya. Ya tolong korban iklan sekali.

Sehabis selesai sama ritual kecantikannya, Sehun mulai merangkak keatas ranjangnya, dia susun bantal dan guling sesuai proposisi yang udah dia terapkan hampir seumur hidupnya, tak lupa juga menarik bed cover sampe didadanya. Oh iya, dia lupa matiin lampu kamar!

Klik!

Seketika kamarnya jadi remang-remang. Dapet cahaya dari lampu tidur dan cahaya bulan duh. Romantis. Tapi agak serem.

Ok, tapi buat Sehun ini adalah suasana paling perfect. Dia butuh suasana romantis buat lanjutin chattingannya sama mantan. Hehe.

Sambil senyum-senyum manja Sehun buka chat dm dari Kris yang udah dia telantarin beberapa jam. Dan ternyata ada dm lagi. Masih dari Kris.

 _ **KrisWu**_

 _ **Hun, kok gak dibales?**_

 _ **Hun…pls reply**_

 _ **Kamu marah?**_

Spamming banget sih nih bule. Baru juga gak dibales dua jam udah merengek manja macem uke aja. Sambil komat-kamit ngasih sumpah serapah buat Kris, Sehun mulai ngetik balesannya.

 _ **OohSehun**_

 _ **Sabar bisa kali om**_

Gzz. Bête. Sehun jadi enggak mood lagi buat nanggepin si bule Kanada ini kan.

 _ **KrisWu**_

 _ **Aku lagi balik ke korea nih.**_

 _ **Meet up?**_

Nah tuh bule kek gak punya dosa aja sih. Sebel. Dulu aja ninggalin Sehun senak pantatnya, terus sekarang tiba-tiba balik, bilang kangen, terus ngajak ketemuan. Ya emang Sehun bakalan mau gitu?!

Ya dia pasti bakalan mauuuuu lah!

Tapi masa iya, Sehun langsung ngiyain ajakan mantan sih. Duh galau nih galau.

Well, sejujurnya dia juga kangen sih. Kris itu cinta pertamanya Sehun. Bukan cinta monyet lagi dah. Cinta yang bener-bener cinta. Dulu aja dia pernah ngebayangin bakal nikah sama Kris, dia enggak mau kerja, dia pengen jadi ibu rumah tangga yang yang baik dan melayani suami sampe puas hehe. Terus pengen punya anak kembar yang unyu-unyu macem song triplet. Ugh kok jadi flashback sih! Kan makin baper jadinya.

 _ **OohSehun**_

 _ **Mau ngapaian?**_

 _ **KrisWu**_

 _ **Aku tadi kan udah bilang.**_

 _ **I miss you.**_

Mampus!

Sehun jadi pengen balikan sama mantan duh!

.

.

.

Setelah perbedabatan sengit dari otak kanan sama otak kiri yang entah lagi ngerebutin apa, akhirnya Sehun iyain aja ajakan meet-up sama Kris. Kebetulan juga hari rabu kan emang jadwal kuliahnya cuma sampe jam sebelas, jadi dia bisa cepet-cepet ketemuan sama Kris.

Mereka janjian Kamong café, tempat favorit dulu jaman pacaran. Tempatnya deket sama High School mereka dulu. Serius ntar Sehun pasti bakalan baper deh.

 **KrisWu**

 **Hun, aku udah di Kamong.**

 **Meja nomer 16 ya**

 **OohSehun**

 **Kayy!**

Oke, Sehun baru aja nyampe didepan Kamong café beberapa detik lalu. Kris juga udah bilang kalau dia udah nyampe dan nunggu dimeja nomer 16. Btw itu meja terlegenda buat mereka coy. Meja paling pojok tempat yang tempatnya agak remang-remang. Cocok gitu buat adegan mesum. Eheh.

Hkkkkk!

Sehun tarik nafas.

Haaahhh!

Abis itu dibuang.

Biarpun udah biasa ngadepin cowok-cowok yang suka ngajakin dia jalan bareng, tapi serius dia gugup banget kali ini. Kris bukan sembarangan mantan duh. Yah bisa dibilang dia mantan terindah lah. Yang masih nyelip dikit diantara pori-pori hatinya Sehun. Heuheuheu.

"Sehun!"

Sehun beneran merinding waktu denger ada yang manggil namanya. Suaranya berat, husky, dan yang pasti seksi. Gosh! Itu tadi suara Kris kan? Duh, baru dipanggil nama aja udah bikin dia lemes. Gimana kalo Kris ngedesahin nama Sehun?! Tolong mesyum sekali!

Sehun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kali aja isi otaknya rada geser gitu, biar isisnya gak mesum mulu elah. Biarpun asik, tapi mikir mesum bikin capek tau.

Sehun jalan ngedeketin Kris yang udah duduk ganteng dimeja nomer 16 sambil senyum keren yang ngeliatin gigi putih panjang yang dulu pernah dijilat Sehun juga.

Anjir.

Flashbacak lagi. Mesum mulu.

.

.

.

"Oh jadi udah fix balik korea nih?" Sehun nanya sambil masukkin sesendok _bingsu_ ke mulutnya yang seksi.

Kris ngangguk aja. Dia udah bilang tadi kalo kuliahnya udah selesai, jadi ya sekarang dia siap kerja diperusahan keluarganya. Udah ganteng, tinggi, pinter, tajir lagi. "Sebenernya Papa sih nyuruh buat kerja di Kanada aja. Tau sendirikan pak tua itu kalo ngomong gak bisa dinego lagi." Kris buang nafasnya kasar. Sehun litanya kok jadi kasian yak. Tapi lebih kasian bingsu-nya kalo dianggurin. "Tapi ada satu alasan yang bikin aku berjuang mati-matian buat nolak perintah papa, dan ngeyel pengen kerja di Korea aja."

Sehun masih natap Kris fokus. Btw pembicaraanya mulai serius sih. Sehun kan gak enak hati kalo mau ngabisin bingsu nya. Padahal strawberry nya masih banyak, menggoda lagi duh. "Alasan apa? Serius banget keknya."

"Kamu."

Oh jadi alesanya kamu.

Tapi, kamu ini siapa emang?

"Kamu sih siapa?"

"Kamu Sehun. Alesan aku balik ke Korea karna aku masih sayang sama kamu Hun."

Takk!

Duh sendok bingsu-nya jatuh!

Kris sialan ngomong apa dia tadi?!

"Maksudnya apa nih?"Udah ah. Sehun gak ngurusin sendoknya lagi. Dia butuh penjelasan dari si bule ini. "Dulu udah ninggalin aku gitu aja, dan sekarang bilang kalo kamu masih sayang sama aku?" Meskipun Sehun IPK nya gak pernah lebih dari tiga koma satu, tapi dia gak bego-bego amat kalo masalah perasaan gini coy. Dia paham banget. Tapi dia gak paham sama jalan pikiran si bule ini.

"Aku tau aku salah. Aku minta maaf oke?" Forgive? Okay. Forget? No!

"aku dulu juga gak mau kuliah di Kanada. Tapi lagi-lagi papa maksa. Dan aku cukup bodoh untuk gak berjuang lebih keras lagi buat kamu. Aku minta maaf karna udah ninggalin kamu. tapi selama lima tahun ini aku pernah bisa jatuh cinta sama orang lain."

Duh mama! Sehun kan pengen nangis jadinya. Pengen peluk erat, terus bilang ' _iya aku juga masih sayang sama kamu!_ '.

"Kenapa gak ngehubungin kalo masih sayang?" Nah ini yang bikin Sehun bingung. Kalo masih sayang kan harusnya Kris telefon kek apa kirim sms gitu ya. Jangan-jangan dia boong. Kan gak lucu kalo Sehun ketipu sama mantan.

Kris gak langsung jawab. Dia malah senyum atau meringis? "Aku dulu gak seberani itu Hun. Aku tau diri, aku udah ninggalin kamu gitu aja. Ya intinya aku gak berani ngehubungin kamu." dia jelasin pake wajah muram kek gitu lagi.

"Kok sekarang udah berani ngajak ketemu?"

"Karna aku sadar. Aku harus berjuang demi cinta aku ke kamu Hun."

Mampos! Sehun kejang! Selingkuhin Chanyeol dosa gak sih?

.

.

.

Udah jam dua, itu artinya udah enam jam Chanyeol berada dikampus dan kencan sama dosen. Dua jam berduaan sama Mrs. Yoon Ha yang terkenal kejem sama mahasiswanya bikin Chanyeol megap-megap. Gimana enggak, dia diserbu pertanyaan maut yang bisa nguras isi perut dan otaknya. Mana perutnya cuma diisi sandwich pas sarapan lagi. Kan ngenes.

Tapi gakpapa, yang penting stample ACC nya Mrs. Yoon udah nemplok dijidat cover.

"Oy Chan!"

Dan Chanyeol noleh dramatis ke ujung lorong dibelakang tubuh bongsornya. Ada Jongin. Sabahatnya dari jaman popok. Mantannya Sehun juga. Aih Sehun.

"Abis konsul?" tanyanya pas udah sampe didepan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngangguk. "Disandera dua jam gue sama tuh lampir. Mana belom makan lagi"

Si Jongin cuma ketawa dong. Ketawa setan tapi. "Paham gue. Dia nahan lo lama biar dia basah bego!"

Pftt! Udah jadi rahasia umum sih kalo Mrs. Yoon itu sering modusin mahasiswanya yang ganteng. Maklum dia udah umur tiga puluh tujuh dan belum nikah. Dan Chanyeol adalah salah satu yang sering dimodusin tuh dosen. Kalo kata temen-temennya sih biar bisa diajak ena-ena. Ehe.

Dosen juga manusia coy. Butuh ena-ena juga. Wkwkw

"Anjir mulut lo!"

"Yok kantin aja lah. Sekalian gue mau nanya sesuatu sama lo."

Jongin ngangguk semangat. Terus mereka jalan bareng ke kantin. Enggak pake gandengan tangan tapi ya.

"Mau nanya paan?"

Jongin nanya pas mereka udah dikantin. Ada semangkuk ramyeon di tangan mereka berdua.

"Lo sering ena-ena sama Kyungsoo kan?" Chanyeol nanya sambil nyeruput kuah ramyeon dari mangkuk nya langsung. Grrrr! Perutnya anget coy.

" _To the point_ aja, lo mau nanya resep naena paling top ke gue kan?" Cocok. Sesama mesum ya kudu bersahabat kan?

Chanyeol ngangguk cuek. Udah gak kaget lagi sih."Gue mau nge-bdsm in Sehun, tapi belom paham mulainya gimana." To the point banget. Vulgar mamen.

Uhuk! Jongin kesedak ramyeon nya.

"Anjir!"

"Jijik jong. Makan jan kek orang bar-bar ah!" Chanyeol natap jijik ke jongin yang lagi minum cola nya brutal. Kesedak kok minum cola.

"Lo serius? Emang Sehun mau lo ajakin bdsm-an?"

Chanyeol nganggat bahu. "Gue belom nyoba bego. Makanya gue nanya elo gimana caranya. Lo kan masternya."

Sedangkan Jongin malah kesemsem sama pujiannya Chanyeol. Master of Ena-ena. Ehe.

"Nah ini! Lo tanya ke orang yang tepat."

Sok jadi orang bener nih Jongin. "Berhubung gue pernah jadi pacar yang dulu sering naena sama Seh─"

"Skip aja yang bagian itu bego!" Chanyeol udah tau kalo Sehun dulu sering naena sama Jongin. Udah gak usah diingetin lagi.

Jongin ketawa setan. Jarang-jarang si Chanyeol mau bekas nya jongin. "Ok selow ae bosqu!" Terus Jongin mikir bentar. Bdsm rada ribet coy, kudu siap ini itu. Jongin juga baru sekali bdsm-an sama pacaranya. "Eh bentar deh Chan, Sehun kan orangnya gak bisa nahan sakit bego. Masa lo mau ajakin bdsm-an sih?"

Chanyeol mangut-mangut. "Bener juga. Tapi gue pengen Jong."

Jongin mikir lagi. Biarpun dia mesum, tapi sebagai anak kedokteran dia kudu sering pake pose mikir. "Mending lo ajakin Sehun nontn Fifty shades aja dah. Lo liat reaksinya, terus lo tanya juga, dia minat gak bdsm-an. Kalo iya yaudah sodok aja langsung."

Weh, Jongin emang yang paling bisa diandelin kalo masalah kek gini. "Thanks bro. Gue line Sehun dulu dah."

 _ **ParkChanyeol**_

 _ **Sayang, ntar malem nonton fifty shades. Ok?**_

.

.

.

Dan Sehun pun galau dikamarnya. Mending nonton fifity shades sama pacar apa dinner sama mantan?

Kirim jawaban anda ke kolom review. Ehe.

.

.

.

 _to be continue?_

.

.

Well, oke sori updatenya lama yak? *udah biasa*

Maklum nak, udah semester tua. Mikirnya juga makin lemot wkwkw

Chapter ini gak ada humornya sekali. Gue lagi moody. Huee.

Btw, thanks banget yang udah ngereview :* sarangekkk lah! Kuy review lagi ehe. Yang belum review juga ayok review, kali aja abis review dapet rejeki. Kan mayan tuh haha.

Pengen banget beles review kalian tapi ffn gabisa. So kalo mau gue bales *ga ada yang mau* mampir ke wattpad gue aja. mrsoseh96

Udah ah. Byeee!


End file.
